


A Breath of Fresh Hair

by That_Kitty_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Gay Draco Malfoy, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Ginny Weasley, Trans Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Kitty_Malfoy/pseuds/That_Kitty_Malfoy
Summary: Harry is content. Harry is at peace. Harry is bored. He can't live off his inheritance and Molly's kindness forever. He needs a job and to pick where to live, but he just can't think of anything he wants to do, until Ginny presents him with a fresh idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. A Little Rain Benefits Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is quite short. Please be honest with your feedback and let me know of any ways I can change this if I have included anything that could be seen as problematic.

Rain pattered against the window. The sun had been blazing for two weeks without reprieve and everyone and The Burrow had been begging for even a small amount of rain or cool air. Mr Weasley was worried that his carrots, potatoes and rhubarb were going to shrivel up and his crop would be ruined, despite the watering charms he had put on them (he insisted that natural water was always better). Mrs Weasley was fretting about the heat ruining the cake she’d been painstakingly making for Ron and Hermione’s wedding and she swore that she was certain she’d seen one of the chickens faint. Hermione’s lists were practically disintegrating when touched and Ron had managed to get the worst sunburn Harry had ever seen. Ginny had been trying to practice for the Holyhead Harpies try-outs, but the ground had become hard and uncooperative and her hand were covered in blisters. Explosions and swearing could be heard frequently from the shed that George had built to start re-working on the Wheezes’ products, but he was adamant that the heat was making the magic temperamental. Harry helped everyone where he could, and it kept him busy. 

He was helping Ginny train when the rain came. He felt one drop at first, then another, and another. Then there was a torrential downpour and both him and Ginny stood where them were, shocked. The ground soon turned slippery with sludge and they both took the rare opportunity to let their inner child take over and they began pushing each other into the mud. When their sides ached from laughing and Ginny’s hair was brown from the mud, they went back inside. Harry had gratefully accepted a cup of tea and small plate of biscuits off Molly after a quick shower and Ginny had gone for a long soak in the bath that Harry had put on to run. 

The last five years had been hard. The war had ended, and they’d all grieved in their own ways. Molly had tried to keep everyone as close to her as possible. She had cried for days when Fleur and Bill had moved back to the cottage; believing that they were abandoning her. After a while she began to understand that they needed their space to heal and to try and be a married couple again. Ron and Hermione decided to stay at the Burrow under the condition that when they were married, they would move out. They’d been planning and building a small bungalow not far from The Burrow. Hermione and Ron had done the planning (Ron had drawn it all out) and they’d had help with the building from Dean and Seamus who had formed a construction business, gotten married to one another and adopted an ex racing Greyhound called Noodle. Neville had designed and planted a garden and small orchard. 

Charlie had stayed at The Burrow for the first year, then he’d gone back to Romania to begin rebuilding the Dragon Sanctuary. It had taken George the previous four and half years to heal enough to begin working on the Wheezes’ products again. He’d been dating Angelina for a year and he split his time between The Burrow and her flat in London. Harry had graciously accepted Molly’s offer to live with them at The Burrow. Technically he was the owner of both Grimmauld place and Godric’s Hollow, but he just didn’t have the drive to fix either of them up or face the memories that they held. Ginny and Harry had tried being a couple again for a while after the war, but they came to the realisation that they just weren’t right for one another. They loved each other, but they were not in love. Ginny devoted her time and passion to Quidditch, and she was better than Harry could ever have hoped to have been. 

The rain slowed steadily as Harry finished his cup of tea, nestled in the reading nook by the bay windows in the front room. He flicked his eyes to the door as Hermione walked into the room. She let him know that Molly was putting the food out on the table for dinner, then went to find everyone else. Ron was already in the kitchen, helping Molly set the table. He’d grown very fond of cooking after leaving Hogwarts and it was something that he loved doing alongside his mother. They’d made a pea and mint soup with fresh bread and pavlova with home grown berries for after. The family emerged from where they’d been working and relaxing and filed into the kitchen. They’d finally extended it using plans that Ron had drawn up the summer before. It made it much easier to fit everyone in and gave Molly more space to cook. It also had a magically enhanced pantry that kept each item of food in the specific conditions it needed to be in. The table and benches extended or shrunk depending on how many people needed to sit on it and spills magically disappeared. It was also fire resistant, which came in handy when Dean and Seamus stayed with them for a couple of months while their house was being finished. 

Ginny was the last person to enter the kitchen. She was wearing A tank top and shorts; her muscles twisting and tensing as she moved. Her waist length red hair was scraped back into a messy bun that flopped as she plopped herself down onto the bench next to Harry.  
“Thanks for the muscle potion in the bath, my shoulders were killing me” She smiled at him before hungrily tearing off a chunk of bread and dunking it into the bright green soup. Harry smiled back and followed suit. The conversation flowed easily between the family. Ron and Hermione updated Molly about the finalisations of the wedding that was going to be held in three days’ time. Fleur and Bill were expected the next day and other guests would be arriving in the days after. Charlie was arriving late that evening due to an appointment he had that day. Arthur was thrilled that his garden had had a good watering and George was telling him about the breakthrough he’d had with a few of his products that day. 

After dinner Harry made himself another tea and went and sat outside. He was happy. He was at peace. But he knew that he would have to do something soon. He was growing bored of his nice existence. He knew he would have to get a job at some point and decide where he wanted to live. He had the choice of two inherited houses, or he could easily afford a flat, or even get Ron to draw up some plans for Dean and Seamus to build him a house. It was something to consider in the future. He knew that he couldn’t live off his inheritance and Molly’s kindness his whole life. He sighed and leaned back, cradling his tea between his hands. Ginny’s voice came from behind a nearby tree.  
“You going to drink that, Potter, or just cradle it until it goes cold like you usually do?” She smirked and sat next to him. “Harry?” He looked up into her face. She looked apprehensive and took a deep breath. “I need you to do me a favour.”  
“Sure, Gin, what is it?” His brow furrowed slightly, concern edging in.  
“First I need to tell you something.” She sucked in another breath as if to steady the words that she was just about to say. “I’m not a girl. Harry, I think I’m non-binary. Or gender fluid. I haven’t quite figured it out yet.” Ginny dropped their eyes downwards and swallowed.  
“Okay Gin,” Harry replied, “So what’s the favour?”  
“I want you to cut my hair short. You’ve cut everyone’s hair in this house and it always looks awesome. Even Hermione’s, and you know she’s very particular about her hair, especially after the hairdresser that ‘specialised in black people’s hair’ messed it up so bad. I never thought she’d let anyone touch it ever again.”  
“’Course I will Gin. How do you want it? We can have so much fun with it!” Harry could feel the excitement tingling at him.  
“I’ll sleep on it. I want something edgy and awesome. Maybe some kind of quiff.” As they said that, they laid their head on Harry’s shoulder, contemplating different hair styles. He wrapped his arm around their waist and sipped at his tea. It was cold.


	2. Friends, Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what some of the gang have been up to since Hogwarts! This chapter is a little longer.

Charlie had arrived late into the previous night. Harry had heard him being greeted by his mother and father. He could see in his mind Arthur taking the luggage out of Charlie’s hands and Molly replacing it with a cup of tea. Harry fell to sleep with their indistinguishable chatter floating in and out of his ears. The morning after he was able to take in Charlie’s appearance. The last time he’d seen him was about four months previously and he was just a little bit more tanned, his muscles were a little bigger and his silky hair was that little bit longer. Harry’s fingers twitched at the thought of tidying it up a little bit and feeling the weight and shine of it in his fingers. Envy also flitted in the pit of his stomach. He loved cutting and styling others’ hair, but his was still an uncontrollable mop. Charlie was also clearly covering up yet another new tattoo. Harry thought that Ginny looked the most like Charlie out of all the brothers; both of them had a somewhat androgynous beauty and natural glow about them.  
“You alright mate?” Ron’s concerned face came into focus over his cup of tea.  
“Yeah, just thinking I guess.” Harry smiled reassuringly at Ron and began to eat the omelette that had just been placed down in front of him. It was delicious. 

Bill and Fleur arrived just after all the breakfast things had been cleared away. The heat had come back with a vengeance and Fleur looked like she was melting with her huge baby bump. A gigantic smile kept breaking out on Bill’s face every time he looked at her. Fleur was on Maternity Leave from her position as a healer at St Mungo’s and she was due to give birth a couple of weeks after Ron and Hermione’s wedding. When they’d told the family, Molly could barely contain her excitement. She’d already knitted the baby enough clothes for the first year of its existence. Harry chatted with the family for a while, enjoying the busy hustle and bustle of people having several different conversations at once, people flitting in and out of the kitchen doing jobs and Bill and Fleur’s Basset Hound Philippe playing with Charlie’s Central Asian Shepherd Hound Lara. 

Ginny was buzzing with nervous energy next to Harry. They’d decided that Harry was going to cut their hair the next day. They were going for a style that was short at the sides with some length at the top so they could style it if they wanted to. It was currently tied up in its usual messy bun and Harry couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. Ginny had spoken to Hermione about it, worried that the drastic change would detract attention from her at the wedding and put it on Ginny instead. Hermione had just smiled and wrapped Ginny in a hug, assuring them that they should do whatever made them comfortable. Harry could tell that Ginny was worried about how her family would react. Harry knew that they had no reason to be. They’d all been perfectly accepting when Charlie had come out as gay and then later on as asexual, but he could also understand Ginny’s fears. They’d also been the only little girl of the family for a long time. Ginny was also super nervous about the upcoming trials for the Holyhead Harpies. They’d been training non-stop since they’d been asked to try out the previous month. The try-outs were still a month off, but Ginny wanted to position of Chaser so badly that all of their fiery determination had been poured into practicing and training. Harry reached under the table and squeezed their hand, shooting them a small smile, and they seemed to calm down a fraction. Ginny jumped slightly as an owl tapped frantically on the kitchen window. It was Pig with a letter. They ran over to the window to let the frantic owl in and carefully untied the letter before giving the tiny owl a treat and rushing upstairs.  
“Gin’s been getting a lot of letters recently,” Ron remarked, looking up from the sketch book in front of him and tucking a pencil behind his ear. “I wonder who they’re from.”

The Weasley kids and Harry decided to go out for a friendly game of quidditch before lunch, Fleur and Hermione watching from a blanket set up under a large parasol. Ron, Bill, and Harry were on one tea; Charlie, Ginny and George were on the other. The game soon became fierce and sweat was dripping off them all before they’d finished. Ron had become a pretty good keeper, but he was no match against Ginny. They were relying on Harry to catch the snitch, but the game came to an end before that happened when Arthur came out with a tray of his home brewed cider and two gooseberryaids for Ginny and Fleur. They were all parched and the cold beverages felt like heaven as they lounged in the shade, sipping and chatting. Molly was soon walking out of the house towards them, lugging the picnic that her and Ron had prepared the day before. It was spread out on blankets and everyone ate ravenously, and silence fell upon them for a while. When a lot of the food had been consumed and people were picking at bits that were left, conversation started up again and turned towards the upcoming wedding.  
“Are you excited Hermione?” Fleur asked, resting her glass on her bump and shifting to try and get comfortable again.  
“I am. There’s been so much to plan, but I’ve been so thankful for my mum and Molly helping with the organisation. They’ve been stars.”  
“I can’t wait to see your dress, I bet you’re going to look stunning.” Charlie grinned at her. Harry agreed. He wondered what kind of style she’d gone with. For her job at the ministry she usually just wore smart trousers and a blouse and comfy shoes that allowed her to be on her feet as much as she needed to, and around the house she either wore cropped capris and a tank top and cardigan or maxi dresses. She usually either had her hair braided to keep it away from her face or left it natural and wore a thick fabric headband. Comfort and practicality were Hermione’s style, but she always looked effortlessly wonderful. She smiled back at them and tapped the side of her nose. Ron looked at her adoringly. 

Ron and Hermione got together at the end of the war. There was something about them that just fit. Hermione was strong and independent, and Ron loved that about her. He knew that she could look after herself and he admired her passion and drive. She’d gone back to Hogwarts to study and get the qualifications she needed to get the job she wanted at the Ministry. She threw herself into her studies as a way of dealing with her grief and as a way of proving herself to others. Ron stayed at The Burrow and looked after his mum. He cooked and cleaned on the days that she couldn’t get out of bed and he drew a lot. He would go out for hours walking and drawing landscapes. He drew a portrait of Hermione for their first anniversary and it was one of the most beautiful things that Harry had ever seen. He’d managed to catch her power, calm confidence and wicked mischief whilst also perfectly portraying her soft curves, perfect skin and gorgeous bouncy hair. It really was a masterpiece. After a while he started drawing up plans for buildings that Dean and Seamus were working on. They offered him a position in their business as a partner. He declined, saying he’d rather work freelance, but they would have first dibs on him if they ever needed him. It was tough for the couple at the start of their relationship. They were apart for a lot of it, only seeing each other at weekends and during the holidays, and they were both broken and grieving. They made it work though. The three of them spent the weekends and holidays that Hermione was back from Hogwarts looking for ways to fid her parents and restore their memories. It took them seven and a half months, but they managed it with the help of the rest of the family and the teachers at Hogwarts. Harry blinked a couple of times, picking up a handful of blueberries and anchoring himself back in the present. Ginny squeezed his shoulder supportively and left to go and find more cider for the rest of the group and gooseberryade for themselves. 

Neville, Dean and Seamus arrived later on that day. They were going to spend the couple of days before the wedding putting together gazebos and marquees to give people places to shelter from the heat. Neville was in charge of living flower arrangements, including flowers that glowed with soft light when it went dark that would provide lighting in the evening. The next couple of days were bound to be full of stress, work and excitement. None of them minded, however, as they’d been promised Molly and Ron’s cooking. Harry was looking forward to watching everyone creating and working with the things they loved. It was fascinating to him to see people so passionate about things. He was charged with odd jobs and then styling the hair of the bridal party, which included Hermione the bride, Ginny as the maid of honour and Fleur and Luna as the bridesmaids. He couldn’t wait to see what they all looked like after he’d finished, especially when they were all in their beautiful clothes. 

After a while, Charlie, Bill and Fleur went back into the house and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville sat reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. Neville had become a professor of Herbology at Hogwarts the year before after his Grandmother had passed away and was looking forward to going back after the summer. He adored his job; he swore when he took up the position that no child under his care would ever feel the way he did at school and Harry knew that he would stick to his word. He also wrote a plant advice column for the Quibbler and dabbled in landscaping and flower arranging in his spare time, if he ever had any. He’d been ecstatic when Ron and Hermione had asked him to do the flowers for their wedding. Dean and Seamus had brought Noodle along with them and the three dogs were bounding around the garden, making a game of who could make the biggest splashes in the pond. The group sat watching and laughing at the dogs, making bets on which one would run up to them and shake water all over them first. 

“Pizza?” Ron’s question caused a flurry of excitement amongst the friends and they all gave him their orders for him to make on his outdoor pizza oven. The pizza was crisp, the cheese was gooey, and Harry was thankful that he was Ron’s best friend; the guy knew how to cook. After they were all so stuffed with pizza that they didn’t think they could move, Seamus conjured a fire pit and Ron went to look for marshmallows. They sat late into the night drinking and talking and being at peace with the world. They were all excited about the wedding and all of the things that were planned for after it, but after a while they all began struggling to keep their eyes open and decided that it was time to retire to the house, ready for the insane amount of work that they would be doing in the following couple of days. 

Harry went to sleep with a full stomach and a full heart.


	3. Planting Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/w Hate language towards N/B
> 
> Ginny begins to plant a seed of an idea in Harry.

Harry could feel eyes burning into him as he came out of the haze of unconsciousness. Bright, determined brown eyes.  
“Hey Gin, what’s up?” Harry forced the words through a yawn, reaching to grab his glasses from the bedside table.  
“It’s eleven thirty and you’re still in bed.” They said accusingly. “What were me meant to be doing this morning?”  
“Shit Gin, I didn’t realise it was so late. I can’t even remember what time we went to bed last night” Another yawn forced itself out of Harry’s mouth, obscuring the last word he said. Ginny let the serious look drop from their face and laughed.  
“It’s fine, just hurry up. Mum’s going to be looking for you soon. She needs your help with… something. I can’t really remember what. I came up here to hide from her before she me to help instead.” Laughing, Harry sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. He stretched and stood up, grabbing the clothes that were slung on the chair in the corner of the room.  
“I’m going for a shower Gin, then we’ll do your hair. You’re welcome to hide out in here for a while if you like.”

He padded across the landing into the bathroom that he shared with Ginny. His bedroom was at the top of the house and the only other bedroom up there was Ginny’s. His room had been added on when he’d accepted Molly’s invitation to live there and the only place there had been enough room to put it was right at the top of the house. The bathroom consisted of a tub, shower, sink and toilet and was decorated in aggressive salmon and teal colours. The shower sputtered for a while as Harry turned it on, then came out in a steady stream. Harry turned the temperature right down and waited while the water adjusted. He liked having cool showers; it was much better for his hair and skin than hot ones. He looked at himself in the mirror while he waited for the shower. His hair was still unruly, but in a more stylised way. He still wore circular glasses, but he had them set into a pearlescent tortoiseshell frame. He’d let some facial hair grow since Hogwarts too. It was more thick stubble than a beard. He rubbed his hands over his face. He loved the way the green eyes that he’d inherited from his mother stood out so starkly against the dark skin he’d inherited from his father. He loved to see reminders of them both displayed so clearly in himself. 

He showered quickly, towelled himself dry and pulled on the shorts and t-shirt that he’d brought into the bathroom with him before venturing back into the bedroom, hair still dripping slightly. Ginny was laid on his bed when he got back to the bedroom, reading a quidditch tactics book.  
“Ready?” He asked, going to get his clippers and scissors from his cupboard.  
“Ready.” They said, almost breathlessly. Harry pulled out a stool and Ginny sat on it. They’d already washed their hair, so it was already wet, and Harry spent a while sectioning it. He took a section and cut, handing Ginny the waist length lock of ginger hair.  
“You want to keep it?” He asked.  
“Maybe.” They said, laying it carefully on the top of a chest of drawers. Harry carried on cutting, the scissors making a satisfying slicing noise as they slid effortlessly through the hair. When he was satisfied with what he had achieved with the scissors, he moved on to the hair clippers. He shaved the sides of their head and the back, leaving a nice length of hair on the top. He then went back to his scissors to thin and blend the hair to make the transition between long and short smoother. The final cutting step was to use his favourite tool- his straight razor. He carefully removed the fine hairs at the back of Ginny’s neck and tidied bits and bobs up. He then blow-dried the hair, using a little bit of product to keep the hair in a quiff-like style. The hair was super soft after cutting years of length off and it suited Ginny’s angular face beautifully. He’d barely shown Ginny their new look when arms were being thrown around his neck and he was being kissed hard on the cheek. He squirmed out of the embrace, scared for his ribs.  
“You like it then?”  
“It’s perfect, Harry, it really is.” Ginny thought for a moment. “You should open your own salon.” As they said that, something stirred in the pit of Harry’s stomach.  
“Let’s go find something to eat.” He suggested. He was probably just hungry.

All hustle and bustle stopped and the pair of them walked into the kitchen. All eyes turned on Ginny.  
“Wow.” Fleur breathed out.  
“It looks so soft. Can I touch it?” Asked Charlie. His hand was quickly batted away.  
“Harry did it. He’s going to open a salon.” Ginny smirked and stepped out of the limelight as everyone turned their attention towards Harry.  
“I’ve always thought that would be a good career for you, mate.” Ron commented as he passed Harry a bacon sandwich.  
“Thanks, but I’m not. I don’t think. I mean, maybe?” The idea was growing on Harry, but he knew nothing about owning a business. Maybe he’d talk to Seamus and Dean at some point. They obviously knew something about it, owning their own. He bit into his bacon sandwich, hoping that him having a mouth full of food would stop people asking him questions. That didn’t, but Molly walking in and seeing Ginny’s hair did.  
“Ginny!” Everyone stopped what they were doing, preparing to back Ginny up or move out of the firing line. “I love it!” Molly gasped, running up to inspect the hair further. “It suits you so much better than that long hair that you just used to chuck up in bun. Oh sweetie, it’s lovely.” The room breathed a collective sigh of relief and Molly pulled Ginny down to her height to kiss them on their cheek, then give them instructions on what task they needed to complete next. Ginny smiled and wandered off to feed the chickens, winking at Harry as they passed.

Percy and his wife Audrey arrived that day with their two-year-old daughter Lucy. Percy was head of the Transport Department at the Ministry and hadn’t managed to get much time off work for the wedding, so he was going to travel in from The Burrow the day after. Audrey had wanted to be there to help with the Wedding preparations for at least the full day before the wedding. She’d also thought it would be nice for Lucy to spend some time with Nannie Molly; an idea that Molly fully agreed with. As soon as Lucy saw Molly, she ran at full pelt towards her and Molly scooped her up in her arms. She was soon abandoned, though, when Arthur came in from the garden.  
“Well if it isn’t my little angel! Want to come and help granddaddy in the garden?” She giggled, taking his hand and following him out into the garden. Molly huffed, acting indignant, but the smile that was on here face gave her away. She loved watching Arthur with Lucy.  
“Right,” She said, “I’m on a laundry mission. Pop your hand up if you have anything to wash and I’ll go and collect it.” Most of them raised their hands. She sighed, smile still firmly in place.

Not long after she’d gone, Ginny came back in from the garden. Harry, Percy, Audrey, Dean, Charlie, George and Fleur were all sat drinking tea and chatting. Seamus, Neville and Bill were out working on one of the Gazebos and the flowers that would be used as lighting. Ron and Hermione had gone to pick Hermione’s parents up from the train station.  
“What the hell, Ginny?” Percy’s voice was low. “What have you done to your hair? You look like a boy.”  
“Harry cut it for me. I think it suits me.” They crossed their arms firmly. Eyes flashing daringly at Percy.  
“Oh, don’t tell me you’re on of them gender neutrals, or whatever they’re calling themselves these days.” He tutted. “You’re a girl. Act like one.” Ginny’s face flushed and they turned, leaving the room. He looked around the room, as if searching for support. No one gave it to him, not even Audrey.  
“Leave this room, now.” George said through gritted teeth.  
“But..” Percy started, looking lost.  
“Now.” Insisted Charlie. Percy got up and left.  
“I’m so sorry.” Audrey said after a while. She got up and left the room too. Harry looked around at the others before getting up to go and check on Ginny. 

He found Ginny in their room, wiping tears angrily out of their eyes and furiously scribbling a letter. They quickly folded it over when they realised that Harry was in the room. Harry walked over to the chair Ginny was sat on and opened his arms. They leaned into him.  
“We all love you Gin. Percy is just being a twat. I think Audrey is going to kick his arse for him. Let’s hope he doesn’t enjoy it too much.” Ginny groaned and pushed Harry away.  
“Please don’t put that idea in my head. Not Percy.” They shook their head as if trying to clear the image from their mind’s eye.  
“Fine. Ron and Hermione on the other hand…” Harry trailed off as Ginny began hitting him. “Ouch! Don’t bruise me, I’m fragile!”  
“Only if you never make me picture any of my brothers having sex ever again. Or my parents, before you say anything” They added, pre-empting Harry’s next words. He shut his mouth again, fearing for his poor arms. They stayed in silence for a little while and Harry looked around the rooms. He noticed a stack of letters; each one dyed a different pastel colour and carefully folded. They were being weighted down with a pretty conch shell.  
“Who were you writing to?” He asked, deciding to breach the subject.  
“Oh, no one. Just a friend.” Ginny blushed slightly, the tips of their ears becoming a soft pink. Harry had never noticed Ginny’s ears did that when they blushed, they’d always been hidden behind their hair. He decided to drop it and instead asked Ginny if she wanted a cup of tea bringing up. Tea fixed everything. 

On his way back down to the kitchen, Harry heard raised voiced coming from the room that Percy and Audrey were staying in.  
“Stop being such a twat, Perce. You can’t just out someone like that and be a dick about it.” Harry had to stifle a laugh at Audrey’s matter of fact tone.  
“She can’t just make up what she is.” Percy sounded like a petulant child.  
“Oh for fucks sake Perce, grow up. How would you feel if anyone spoke to Luce the way you’ve just spoken to Ginny? You don’t even know if Ginny identifies as non-binary, and so what if they do? Does it really change how the two of you will interact? Will it really change who they are? Get your head out of your arse and think of other people’s feelings. You don’t have to agree with it, you just have to accept it. I’d rather you support your family, but I can’t change your opinion.” Harry heard a large sigh from Percy before he spoke again.  
“I guess you’re right Audrey. I guess I should apologise to Ginny.”  
“Damn right you’re going to. Now, we should probably actually unpack while we’re up here.” Harry realised that he was eaves dropping and carried on to the kitchen as quickly and quietly as he could. He’d just discovered a newfound respect for Audrey.


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preparations for the wedding begin to happen and more family members appear at The Burrow. Harry takes some time to revisit the past and Ginny opens up to him.

Chapter Four: Memories

When Harry got back to the kitchen, Arthur and Lucy were carrying baskets of vegetables into the kitchen from the garden.  
“Those vegetables are looking magnifique, Arthur.” Fleur exclaimed, and Arthur thanked her, eyes sparkling with pride.   
“Well, I’ve had a fantastic little helper.” He grinned, ruffling Lucy’s hair. She giggled, swatting his hand away.   
“I can’t wait for the food at the wedding. I mean, the food here is always lush but I’m sure Ron and his mum have outdone themselves with the menu.” Dean looked off into the distance with a faraway look on his face, as though he was imagining the food. Arthur rummaged around in one of the cupboards for a while, letting out a triumphant “aha!” when he found what he was looking for. He held up a stack of large buckets so everyone could see them.  
“Who wants to help me pod some peas?” He asked, distributing the buckets between people as they all agreed. He pulled Lucy onto his knee when he’d done giving the buckets out and carefully showed her how to pod the delicious peas. Dean watched carefully too, smiling proudly to himself as the small green spheres popped out and fell into his bucket.  
“The Secret,” Arthur whispered theatrically, the whole room leaning in slightly to hear the revelation, “Is to eat some of the peas from every fifth pod, for quality control.” He held one of the peas out for Lucy and she sucked it up out of his hand, giggling. 

As more people came into the kitchen, they began helping to sort through the vegetables, putting them away however they needed to be stored. Harry made everyone cups of tea and when Ginny came down, they gratefully accepted theirs. They looked around the room nervously, but everyone just acted normal, or smiled reassuringly. Some of the tension seemed to leave their shoulders and they relaxed into helping with the vegetables. Neville and Arthur chatted excitedly about Arthur’s next plans for the garden and Seamus offered to make him some more raised beds. Harry looked around at the smiling, happy faces and a wave of affection for his friends and family washed over him. When Audrey walked into the room, she pulled Ginny into a hug.  
“Percy’s sulking upstairs at the minute, but he’ll come round.” She whispered into Ginny’s ear, before picking up a drowsy, heavy eyed Lucy and taking her into the living room to put her down for a nap. They could hear Audrey singing softly to the little girl. When Lucy had fallen to sleep, Audrey went back into the kitchen to see if anyone needed any help with anything. They gratefully accepted her help and she got stuck in. 

Hermione and Ron arrived later with Hermione’s parents and fish and chips for everyone. They decided to eat outside as the weather had cooled slightly, making it a lovely late afternoon. The sweet smell from the flowers that Neville had been working on wafted in the air, and Arthur provided the group with more cider, but this time he gave fresh lemonade to the people who weren’t drinking.   
“This cider is to die for, Arthur.” Hermione’s dad, Christopher, wrapped a large, muscular arm around Arthur’s shoulders. Christopher towered over Arthur, but he was one of the sweetest, jovial people that Harry knew. Jenny, Hermione’s mother, rolled her eyes at her husband.   
“Don’t mind him, he doesn’t get out very often with work, and when he does it’s to go golfing with his colleagues. He looks bloody ridiculous in those damned socks.”   
“Now Jen, you’re just jealous I won’t let you steal them, aren’t you, my love?” She swatted him and Hermione shook her head, telling them to behave. Molly remarked that at least Christopher didn’t have a collection of multicoloured wellies; something that Arthur had discovered a couple of years before. It was not tradition for people to try and find the most outrageous ones they could for him. The last pair that Harry had bought were pink with yellow rubber ducks in bobble hats printed on them. Arthur had nearly cried with joy when he’d opened them. 

As the sun began to go down, the flowers that were entwined around the gazebo opened, revealing twinkling lights within them.   
“I will never get tired of magic.” Christopher sighed. We were so proud of our Hermione when she got her Hogwarts letter. McGonagall came to visit us to explain it all and I just couldn’t believe it. Our girl, going away to train to be a witch. Of course we never imagined what she’d go through, but she’s strong, stronger than we ever could’ve imagined. I can’t believe what a beautiful, smart, caring, strong, independent young woman our little girl has become. Well, that’s a lie, I can; just look at her mother.’ He looked at Jenny and Hermione in turn, his eyes misting with pride. A lump rose in Harry’s throat and he had to look away. The conversation soon turned to memories and achievements. Harry was thankful that no-one mentioned anything to do with Voldemort, but instead spoke about the more mundane, yet still amazing, things that everyone had been working on since the war had ended. While the adults were talking, Lucy was running around the garden playing with the dogs. Percy had come down for food before leaving again, insisting that he had lots of work to do. Ginny sat as far away from him and they could, purposefully not talking to them but instead conversing with others around the table. Harry didn’t blame them. 

People split off and went to their respective rooms or hung out in the kitchen or living room when the sun had finally gone in completely. Harry went up to his room to read for a while. He enjoyed reading so much more than when he was in school. He was in the middle of a book called ‘The Magic Cottage’ by James Herbert at that point and he looked forward to reading it each night before bed. He found it to be a brilliant way to relax his mind and therefore fall to sleep easier. He also usually didn’t have nightmares if he read before bed. It was something that the mind healer that he’d seen after the war had suggested. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t still have nightmares; he often woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. Sometimes he could calm himself down, but usually he got out of bed and sat in his desk chair, looking out of his window and the moon and stars. A lot of the time he thought about Sirius. He sometimes wrote letters to him, trying to put his thoughts, feelings, confusions and worries down into words. It made him feel like someone was looking over him. Of course, he missed his mum and dad, but he’d never really known them. Sirius and Remus had been tangible. He’d known them and loved them and learned from them.

He put his book down and wandered over to the wardrobe. There was a box at the bottom of it and he pulled it out. Lifting the lid, he took out a bundle of pictures. They were polaroids and depicted his mother and father’s transition from youth to adulthood, along with their friends’. The first one was James in his first set of school robes. He was stood next to his mother, Euphemia, who was grinning proudly, red Sari shining in the sunlight outside Madame Malkin’s. The next was four young boys standing in the Potter’s garden. They must’ve been around twelve, as it was taken at the end of the first school year. James was in the centre, ruffling Peter’s hair and laughing. Sirius was stood somewhat stiffly next to him and Remus was caught in a half yawn, auburn hair falling into his eyes. There were more of the boys from that summer, and the summers after. In each one Sirius seemed to relax, though he still retained some of his pureblood arrogance. Harry stared at the next one for some time. It was one of Sirius after Sirius had run away from home and started living with the Potters. It had ‘My first Eid with my real family’ written on it in Surius’ loping handwriting. In the picture Euphemia and Fleamont stood at either side of the boys. They were all dressed in traditional Indian clothing and Euphemia had beautiful, intricate henna designs twisting around her fingers and up her arms. Harry had learned that James and Sirius had helped her with them, and Sirius had been particularly good at it, taking a lot of care to get the design exactly right. Sirius’ eyes looked sunken and he looked pale; the picture had been taken mere days after he’d left home, but he looked happy. As the boys got older the pictures began to include his mother. Her skin was fair and freckled, and her hair was long and red. Her friends also appeared in the pictures. There was Mary, a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that crinkled as she laughed. Then there was Marlene whose afro was so big that she was often bending down in the pictures to make sure all of its magnificence was captured. There was also Dorcas who was tall and willowy with long, straight brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes. As they got older, the pictures also began to include looks between Remus and Sirius that they obviously thought were sly and discreet, but it was obvious from a mile off that they idolised each other. In the picture of them all on the day that they left Hogwarts, James had his arms wrapped around Lily, kissing her wetly on the cheek. Peter was stood Proudly at the side of them with Mary, Marlene and Dorcas next to him. Mary had her hand around Marlene’s waist and Dorcas had her hand on Marlene’s shoulder. Remus and Sirius stood on the end, holding hands and obviously lost in one another. There were more pictures of the group from that day, some individual one and some with other friends. Harry had one of his parents with Neville’s parents and he’s made a copy of it and given it to him. The next set of pictures were post-Hogwarts. There were some from his mother and father’s wedding; a glorious mix up of Indian and western traditions were depicted in them. One of his favourite pictures was from when he was born. Remus was carefully holding the tiny baby Harry, smiling widely at the camera. Sirius had his arm thrown around Remus’ shoulders, but he wasn’t looking at the camera. It was as though he couldn’t take his eyes off Remus with baby Harry nestled into his arms. Sirius looked like the proudest, happiest man alive at that point. 

It was this picture that Harry was looking at when he heard his door creak open. He lifted his head to see Ginny poking her head around the door.   
“Mind if I come in?”  
“Not at all Gin.” He replied, moving the pictured to give them space to sit on the bed. They spent a little while looking through some more of the pictures, making comments about each one. Harry carefully put them away when they’d finished.  
“Did you want to talk to me about anything Gin?” Harry asked, sliding back to sit against his headboard.   
“The letters.” They said, thinking carefully about their words. “I’ve been talking a lot with Luna lately. I mean, we’ve always spoken a lot; she’s one of my best friends, but we’ve speaking a lot more lately. I thought that she might be able to help me understand some of the feeling’s I’ve been having about my gender lately. I remember when she came out as trans when we were in school and I spoke to her about it a lot. She always seemed so secure in her knowledge of who she is, but I’ve just felt so confused for so long. I wondered if I was trans, but when I really spoke to her about it, I realised that there really was more than just male and female. She really helped me to understand that it’s okay that I feel like this and that I’m not just confused, and I don’t have to ‘pick a side’. The only problem is that I think I’m in love with her and I know she’s not interested in me that way. Or, I didn’t think she was but the letters have been getting more frequent and longer and I think we might even be flirting. But I don’t know. I don’t know if that’s just me wishful thinking or just completely making it up in my head because of how I feel, and I don’t even know if I just feel this way because she’s been so nice to me and I’m just thankful that I’ve had her to talk to and thankful that she understands me. But then again you’ve been super lovely and I don’t want to kiss you.” They took in a deep breath and looked up at Harry. “No offence.”  
“None taken.” He laughed, drawing Ginny into a hug. “It might take some time to work your feelings out. You’ve not seen her for a while have you?” He asked. “Maybe when you see her at the wedding and speak to her in person it might help you to make sense of a few things in your head”  
“Yeah.” They sighed. “Or maybe I’m destined to always have something that I’m confused or panicking about for the rest of my entire life.” They flopped backwards into a laying position on the bed.   
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out Gin, you always do.” Harry assured her. They spoke for a while longer before Ginny left to go back to their own room and Harry settled down to sleep. That night his dreams were filled with his parents, their friends and a hair salon.


	5. The Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preparations for the wedding are in full swing. 
> 
> Comments would be much appreciated to let me know if you're enjoying the story, what you're enjoying about it and what I could work on to improve. Your feedback will help me be better :)

Harry was woken up early that morning. At 07:04 exactly, Ron was shaking his shoulder to wake him.  
“I think mum will blow up if you don’t get up soon, mate.” Ron looked just as tired as he felt, but there was an excitement coming off him that felt like static. Harry obliged and dragged himself out of bed, deciding to at least go downstairs and show his face so Molly knew he was there to help if she needed him. There was a continental-style breakfast laid out on the table that people could help themselves to as and when they woke up or were hungry. There was a slight orange sheen that hung over it, telling Harry someone had placed a ‘keep fresh’ charm on the food. There were cold meats, cheeses, smoked salmon and kippers, breads, preserves, honey (from the bees in the garden, Harry hoped), boiled eggs, different kinds of cereals, fruits, natural yoghurt and on hot plates there was everything you would want for a fried breakfast. There were two great vats too; one labelled ‘coffee’ and the other ‘hot water’, with a basket that contained a selection of teas and jugs of different milks including almond milk for Ginny. Harry sighed happily, grabbing a plate and filling it up with all of the delicious things on offer. He made himself a cup of tea and poured Ron a mug of coffee, adding three sugars to it and handing it to him.  
“Thanks mate.” He gratefully accepted the coffee before picking up a sausage and devouring it.  
“How are you feeling?” Harry asked.  
“I’ve never been so excited about anything in my whole life, even the Quidditch world cup. I mean, have you met that woman? She’s amazing. And, of course I’m nervous, but not about if I’m making the right choice or not. I just want everything to go right.” Harry set down his plate and cup and embraced his friend.  
“It’s going to be awesome. You both deserve it.” Ron hugged him back and when they pulled away from one another, they were both misty eyed. The rest of their breakfast they spent talking about what else needed doing for the wedding and talking to other people as they went in and out of the kitchen for breakfast or more caffeine. 

The sky outside was a soft blue with fluffy clouds drifting lazily by. It was still hot, but the sun had lost some of its intensity, making it a more comfortable heat. Harry wandered around outside, already on his second cup of tea. He helped where he could and fetched sustenance for people when they needed it. His big job was coming the next day; the day of the actual wedding, when he was meant to be styling hair. The ceremony would be starting at two in the afternoon, so he would likely have to have made a start by eight at the latest. He preferred staying up late and sleeping in late, but he knew a couple of days getting up early would be worth it. He was also excited to work alongside Cho. She was going to be doing the makeup for the day and she was absolutely wonderful at it. She specialised in wedding and special events makeup and had travelled around the world, going where her business took her. Harry almost envied her; she was getting to do the thing she loved the most while also getting to see the world. He decided to talk to her about it when he saw her and ask her if there were any pitfalls to it. 

Dean and Seamus had put up temporary huts in the garden. Each one contained a bed, a sofa, a coffee table, coffee and tea making facilities, a mini fridge and a separate room with a toilet, sink and shower. As more and more guests arrived, they were assigned a hut each. When they’d settled themselves into the huts, they all threw themselves into helping or socialising. A lot of them were friends from Hogwarts and it was amazing to be able to catch up with them and see how they’d been doing and what they’d been getting up to since their school days. Harry admitted that he’d been a bit rubbish at keeping in contact with people and vowed to make he saw them more often after the wedding. The huge gardens at The Burrow had almost turned into a temporary village and it was busier than Harry had ever seen it. Molly looked frantically busy, but she also looked delighted. The place was running like a well-oiled machine; albeit a very noisy one, under Molly’s direction. Arthur, Ginny, Charlie and Harry took it upon themselves to keep everyone supplied with refreshments as the day went on. 

Harry almost dropped the tray he was holding when he ran into, almost literally, someone he didn’t expect to see there. Pansy Parkinson was carrying arms full of what looked to be documents towards the house. Her hair was cut into the bob that she’d always had it styled in while they were at Hogwarts and she was wearing a simple but expensive looking while blouse and black pencil skirt. She was wearing an almost burgundy lipstick that contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin and her lips were drawn into an easy, amused smile.   
“Don’t look so startled, Potter. I’m just here to drop these papers off for Hermione and pick some other ones up off her. You do remember that we work together, right?” Harry nodded and pulled himself back together.  
“Yeah, of course I do. I just didn’t expect to see you here.”  
“Right. Well, I guess I do look a bit out of place, don’t I? I’ve just come from the office, you see. I suppose I don’t really fit in with the décor around here.” Harry expected to see a smirk on her face when she was talking about The Burrow, but it wasn’t there. Instead she had an almost wistful look in her eyes. “It looks wonderful. I can’t wait to see what it looks like tomorrow at the actual wedding when everything’s finished.” Harry felt shock run through him again. He hadn’t expected Pansy to be invited to the wedding, but he didn’t really know why. He supposed that he’d never really thought of Pansy and Hermione as friends, but simply as work colleagues. Though, when he thought back he realised that Hermione talked about Pansy a lot, and she’d often spent time with her after work; either finishing things off that they’d not gotten done during working hours, or simply going out for a glass of wine with her.   
“I look forward to seeing you then.” Harry said after he’d recovered. “Do you want some help with those documents. You look like you’ve got your hands full.”  
“No, I’ll be fine, thank you. This really isn’t that much compared to what I’m usually lugging around the office. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sure my plus one is looking forward to seeing you too” She smiled at him and walked off to deliver the papers to Hermione, leaving Harry wondering who she was planning on bringing, and why said person would be so happy to see him. He couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. 

Lunch was laid out in a similar way to breakfast, but instead of being served in the kitchen, it was laid out on tables outside. The tables were almost bowing under the weight of twenty different kinds of sandwiches, pork pies, sausage rolls, quiches, more cuts of cold meats, a huge salad that had been prepared fresh from the garden, dips, crisps, more fruit, cakes and biscuits. Arthur had also prepared a variety of different juices. While they were eating, Harry decided to speak to Dean and Seamus about their business. The idea that Ginny had planted in his head the day before had been growing, and he’d been thinking more and more about it. When he asked how they’d known how to run a business, they laughed.  
“We had no idea how to set up or run a business and, truth be told, we’re still learning. We actually have a lot of help from Blaise. He’s what you call an ‘invisible’ partner. That means that he helps us run the business and does all the business-y side of things, but it’s still ours and it’s only our names that are associated with it. That’s what he does for a living: helps people like us that have something that we want to, and can, make a living out of and helps realise that dream. He has a few people who work with him now doing the same thing, but we were one of his first projects.” Harry listened to what Seamus was saying, realising that if he had help like they did, that perhaps he could make this idea that he had a reality.   
“We can pass you his business address so you can owl him, if you like?” Dean asked, and Harry nodded.   
“Yeah, that would be cool. I can always chat to him and see where it goes.” The other men nodded, and Dean wrote the address down for him. Harry folded it up and put in the pockets of his shorts, thanking them.   
“You should do it, you know Harry.” Neville commented, biting into an egg and cress sandwich. He chewed and swallowed before adding “It would be good for you too. You could rent a place in London to work out of and live at Grimmauld. I’d be happy to work on the garden with you, and I’m sure these guys- “He gestured towards Dean and Seamus. “-Would be happy to help you fix it up, and you’d have loads of volunteers to help clean and decorate.” Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement and Harry couldn’t believe how much sense it all made. It was like the idea had always been inside him, but he needed Neville to say it for him to realise.   
“Maybe after the wedding I’ll start thinking about it. I’ll go to the house to see how much work need doing.”  
“One of us can come with you to make a list of any building work that might need doing.” Dean offered. They sat and chatted for a while longer, the idea taking root even more in Harry’s mind and becoming something that he though might actually be achievable. 

The rest of the day saw Harry helping when and where he could and there was another buffet put out in the evening for all of the guests. All of the work that could be done that day had been done by then and everyone say around outside, talking and unwinding after the long day. Harry was reminded once again how lucky he was to have such an amazing adoptive family and group of friends. They’d all worked tirelessly throughout the day to make sure that Ron and Hermione’s wedding the day after would be perfect. He looked around at everyone laughing and nattering about anything and everything and felt like he well and truly belonged. He was safe and happy here, but he also couldn’t wait to see what came next. He was looking forward to the wedding the day after, he was looking forward to the birth of Bill and Fleur’s baby, he was looking forward to seeing what the tiny seed of an idea about the salon would grow into with his friends’ and family’s help.  
“Hey Harry.” Ginny plopped down next to him, offering him a drink which he accepted.   
“Hey Gin, how are you?” He gave them a quick side hug; he felt like he hadn’t seen them all day amidst the chaos.  
“Good. A bit better than yesterday. I’m a little bit less worried about seeing Luna. I got a letter from her today.” Ginny passed the letter to Harry.

‘Ginny,

I’m so looking forward to seeing you at the wedding. I can’t wait to see your new hair! I bet Harry did a fabulous job on it. I must remember to ask him to trim mine when I see him. I think it’s a fantastic idea for him so set up his own salon. You’re always full of good ideas; always have been.

Percy can suck a branch if he thinks he’s going to upset you while I’m there. I’ll hex his balls off and make him wear them as earrings. Please don’t let jerks like that stop you from living authentically. You deserve to be happy and I will do anything and everything in my power to help you. 

Sorry I couldn’t be there sooner, I love my job at The Quibbler but it’s so hard to be able to take time off. Tomas is taking over the fort tomorrow and the day after, but I had to be here to set everything up and make sure everything would run smoothly while I was away. I’m sure he’ll manage though, he’s a good lad.

Anyway, I’m sorry this letter is so short, but I have to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow!

Yours,

L x’

Harry finished reading the letter and Ginny sat almost nervously next to him as he did. He smiled.  
“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Gin. I can almost feel her feelings for you coming off this piece of paper. Ginny smiled.  
“Are you sure? I’m just so scared it’s wishful thinking.” Harry nodded.  
“There’s only one way to find out, right? And what’s a more romantic setting than a wedding?” Ginny groaned, pushing him.  
“Oi! Don’t break the best man.” Charlie quipped as he walked over to them.   
“Sorry, Charles.” Ginny retorted, earning a hair ruffle from the older Weasley. The three of them sat drinking and chatting for a while. Harry had never spent much time around Charlie when he was younger, but the more he got to know him, the more he realised what a down to earth, pleasant person he was. He showed Harry and Ginny his new tattoo. It was of an origami dragon that slowly folded its wings in and out. The lines were so precise that it amazed Harry, and Ginny asked where he’d had it done.   
“A new shop opened up called Boot and Bones. Terry and Susan from Hogwarts while you were there opened it up and their work is fantastic.” Ginny looked like they were mentally taking note, and Harry suspected it wouldn’t be long before they got one too. 

Evening rolled into night and the day’s hard work began taking its toll on people. One by one the group thinned out as they returned to their huts or to the house to get some sleep before the next day. Harry decided to take a shower before going to bed to wash the day off himself. On the way into the house he saw Hermione and he remembered the words that Pansy had said.  
“Hey, who’s Pansy bringing tomorrow?” He asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could.  
“You’ll see tomorrow, but when you do, please behave yourself. She asked me and Ron first and we agreed that it was alright. Please bear that in mind.” Hermione’s words made Harry even more curious, but he dropped the subject. He gave Hermione a gigantic hug and told her that he loved her and that he would see her in the morning before making his way to the bathroom to shower. The water felt good on his skin; cool and refreshing. He melted into his bed as soon as he got in it. Molly had changed his sheets and it was one feeling he would never get tired of. He thought about living on his own and knew that he’d miss all of the creature comforts that he got to experience living with the Weasleys. He knew that he would find it hard at first not having them around; he’d never lived on his own before. He drifted off to sleep thinking about Gimmauld and how he could decorate it to make it look more like it belonged to him, and what he would ask Neville to do with the garden, and what his Salon might look like, if he got round to putting his plan into action. Blaise’s address laid folded up on his desk.


	6. A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees a familiar face at Ron and Hermione's wedding.

Harry woke up early the next day without anyone having to wake him. He knew that everyone would already be up, so he put on some music and started preparing his area and turning it into a makeshift salon. He also made sure there was space for Cho to set up when she got there. They’d decided that it would be easier for people if they were set up near each other. When he’d finished sorting the room out, he went downstairs to see what was on offer for breakfast. It was a similar spread to the day before and Harry loaded his plate up, conversing amicably with the other people that were moving in and out of the kitchen. He took his plate of food and cup of tea back up to his room so he wasn’t taking up space in the kitchen; the charms really were being tested to their limits with the amount of people that were in the room. Ginny joined him not long after, shovelling granola with oat milk and fruit into their mouth and nursing a mug of strong black coffee.   
“Hermione will be joining us in about half an hour. She’s just spending some quiet time with her mum and dad.” Harry nodded, nervousness taking hold of him. He was so scared that he would mess Hermione’s hair up on one of the most important days of her life. “So, whose hair are you doing today?”  
“Erm, Hermione’s, Fleur’s, yours, your mums, Audrey’s, Lucy’s and Luna’s, when she gets here.” Ginny nodded, glancing up at the clock on the wall. It was just gone nine. 

Hermione joined them not long after and Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen her so excited. The usually perfectly calm and put together woman was a ball of eager energy and Harry was delighted to see her glowing like she was. She was wearing a simple sun dress in a Lilac that complemented her rich skin perfectly. Her dress was hung up in Ginny’s room where she’d stayed the night before. Molly had insisted that it was bad luck for the bride and groom to stay together the night before the wedding, so Ron and Hermione had humoured her. Harry hugged Hermione and they set about discussing her hair. They’d already decided that they would relax it slightly, so it dropped in smoother ringlets, but that was just a case of adding some products and potions to it. She was adamant that she didn’t want it straight like she’d had it at the Yule Ball, and Harry had agreed. He loved Hermione’s hair and didn’t want to take away the natural beauty of it. She’d already washed her hair and used a leave in conditioner, so her hair was still damp. Harry set about splitting her hair into half inch sections and applying a product that would help the hair to hang in tight ringlets, occasionally spraying the hair to keep it wet. This process took quite a while and it was nearing ten when they’d finished. It would take another hour or so for it to dry and fix under the slow drying spell before they could move on to the next step. Cho arrived not long after they’d finished, and she set her gear up in the space that Harry had set aside for her. 

For the next couple of hours people popped in and out to get their hair and makeup done and Harry was thriving. He adored seeing the finished product and knowing that he’d created it. Molly couldn’t get over how shiny he’d managed to get her hair and Audrey was astounded with the victory rolls that Harry had produces. The vintage style suited her down to the ground. He’d given Lucy soft, beachy waves and affixed an ever-lasting daisy into her hair. It was nearing twelve and he’d just started working on Fleur when Luna arrived. Luna and Fleur were going to be bridesmaids and Ginny was the Maid of Honour. They’d decided to go with soft curls with the front part taken back and braided down the back of the hair. Fleur was as breath-taking as ever when Harry had finished with her and Cho revelled in doing her makeup while he did Luna’s hair. He noticed that Ginny was struggling to take their eyes off the grinning woman sat in the chair in front of him. She was chatting about what stories she’d been working on at work and Ginny hung off every word she said. Harry new they’d be perfect for one another if they did decide to pursue a relationship and a feeling nagged at the pit of Harry’s stomach. It wasn’t jealousy or envy. He was incredibly happy for Ginny at the prospect of them finding love. He couldn’t figure out what it was, but it felt something like longing. 

He sent Luna and Fleur off while he finished Hermione’s hair and did Ginny’s. He tasked Luna with getting him another cup of tea and asked Fleur to check with Bill to see how Ron was doing. Ginny’s hair didn’t need a lot doing to it, just wetting, some mousse, a quick blow dry and some styling product. Hermione’s just needed the curls stretching slightly and finishing off with the hair dryer. Cho had done Hermione’s makeup while her hair had been fixing and she looked stunning. She had a slight shimmer on her eyelids with eyeliner and mascara that made her long, thick lashes frame her eyes beautifully. They’d chosen a nude lip and her skin looked like it was bathed in sunlight. Harry and Cho made a good team. It was coming up to twelve thirty by the time they’d finished and that gave them all an hour and a half before the ceremony started, plenty of time for the Bridal party to get themselves into their outfits and for Harry to get himself ready. He sat and sipped his cup of tea, soaking in the moments of silence before everything started back up again. He chatted with Cho about her makeup business as he said he would, and her answers just made him more certain that his salon was something he wanted to set up. She made the point that her mobile business would have different pros and cons to a stationary shop, but that she thought Harry should go for it. It was clearly something that he enjoyed and something that he was good at. He blushed slightly at the complements, but he felt pride swell inside him. He finished his cup of tea and went to get ready and find Ron. 

Harry loved the outfit that he was wearing for the wedding. It consisted of charcoal grey dress robes with a white shirt, lilac tie and shiny black brogues. He took a last look in the mirror and smoothed his hair down before going to find Ron. When he did, Ron was sat with Bill, Charlie, George and Percy. He looked as excited as Hermione had been. It was 45 minutes before the wedding; fifteen minutes before they had to go and meet McGonagall who would be officiating the wedding. She’d cried when Ron and Hermione had asked her, saying that she would be honoured. When they went into the garden it was jam packed full of people; family and friends were everywhere they looked. They were all congratulating Ron as he walked towards the bandstand like gazebo where McGonagall stood, reading through some documents. Chairs were set out on the large lawn with a lilac carpet running down the middle of them leading towards the gazebo. Each chair had a Lilac or silver sash hung over it and they shimmered in the sun. Harry patted his pocket absentmindedly for what felt like the hundredth time since Ron had handed him the rings, making sure they were still there. Ron was busy signing documents and talking to McGonagall.

It wasn’t long before everyone had taken their seats and the band struck up a slow melody. Tingles ran down Harry’s spine as he saw Hermione. Her dress was phenomenal. The lace was intricately patterned and beaded, and it twinkled softly in the sunlight. It was loose and floaty, brought in with a band of hand sewn soft purple flowers around the middle, matching the ones that were embroidered onto her veil. She had a waterfall bouquet made up of ivy, lavender, white lilies and dark purple tulips. Harry looked behind her to see Ginny in similar dress robes to him, but they were a soft lilac with silver trim. They looked so proud of their best friend that they could hardly contain it. Behind Ginny were Luna and Fleur. They looked like wood Nymphs, both of them almost gliding along and radiating beauty. Their dressed matched Ginny’s dress robes in colour and were made of a floaty material that flattered them and make them look almost ethereal. Harry could barely take his eyes off the four of them and he felt himself welling up. That was, until a flash of white caught his eye.  
Draco Malfoy was near the back of the congregation with Pansy. He was wearing black dress robes with silver detailing that contrasted starkly with his pale skin. His hair was slicked back and plaited, secured with what looked like a black ribbon. Harry wondered what the other man’s hair would look like when it wasn’t tied back. Draco was still pointy, but it suited him. It made him look aristocratic and refined. Harry had to admit to himself that he carried the look well, and he was undoubtably attractive. Harry bet he was still a prat though. It was as though Malfoy could sense Harry’s gaze on him and he fixed his own grey eyes, almost like molten silver, directly on Harry. Malfoy smirked and Harry turned his attention back to the ceremony. He could still feel Malfoy’s eyes burning into him and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

The ceremony was simple and gorgeous. Harry couldn’t hold back the tears as his best friends said their vows to one another. He could tell that they meant every word from the bottom of their hearts and when they’d been pronounced husband and wife Ron held Hermione’s face so tenderly, as though she was the most precious thing in his whole world. Next came the part that most people had been looking forward to since the wedding had been announced: the food. The menu consisted of a starter of a garden salad; spring greens, red onion, tiger tomatoes, cucumber and rainbow carrots (all grown in Arthur’s garden) with a balsamic vinaigrette. The main course was grilled beef or nut roast with wild garlic mashed potatoes, asparagus, baby corn and sugar snap peas and a rich gravy. By the time the main was over, Harry didn’t think he could ever put another forkful of food in his mouth and Ginny rested their head on him, echoing his sentiment. Just then, Ron stood up.  
“We have a few speeches before desert, as I’m sure you all need time to let your food settle before you eat anything else.” There was a murmur of agreement. “So, without further ado, Mr Granger.” Hermione’s dad stood up, clearing his throat.   
“Since Hermione was a young girl, we tried to instil in her a sense of independence and a trust in herself. We wanted her to be strong, but we still wanted her to know that we would be here to support her no mater what. I’m sure you all know the wonderful things that Hermione has done throughout her life and I know you will all agree with me that she is an amazing young woman with a spectacular future in front of her. We never wanted her to feel like her value was measured by the person that she was dating if she chose to date anyone. We wanted her to know that a relationship was a partnership and we wanted whoever she chose to share those same values. Ron is more than we could have ever wished for. We can all see how much they love each other and they’re perfect for one another. We know that Ron will cherish Hermione and they will both support one another in whatever they want to do. We wish them the best and a long and happy future together, as I’m sure it will be. To Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger, the newlyweds” Everyone clapped as Christopher sat back down.

Harry didn’t make a speech. They’d decided that Ginny was going to do it instead, as Harry found talking in front of crowds uncomfortable. It always reminded him of being in front of the court at all of the trials after the war. His eyes drifted back to Malfoy as he thought about this, remembering speaking at his trial. Malfoy had looked incredibly ill at his trial. He was gaunt and he had large black bags under his eyes. His bones had jutted out of his translucent skin and it looked like it would tear. Harry had felt sorry for him then and he had taken the decision to speak in favour of Malfoy receiving a much reduced sentence. He knew that they were both just kids at the end of the day, manipulated by those that were meant to protect them. Malfoy was watching Ginny speak with what looked like real interest, taking in the anecdote about their childhood and teenage years. He supposed Malfoy didn’t really know anything about what life had been like for them, and he didn’t know what life had really been like for Malfoy. Once again the grey eyes locked with his own and Harry looked away. He couldn’t hide the blush this time, and he had no idea where the butterflies in his stomach had come from. He was grateful when the speeches had finished, and he could busy himself with the lemon meringue that had appeared in front of him. 

After they’d eaten, they spent time taking the official photographs. When they’d been done Ron and Hermione had their first dance. Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes again as he watched them sway softly to the slow melody that was being played. He spent the afternoon dancing and talking and actively avoiding Malfoy. He didn’t get to talk to Ron or Hermione much. They were the centre of everyone’s attention and he wondered how exhausted they must be already. Everyone looked like they were having an amazing time, chatting to people they hadn’t seen in months or even years. As the sun went down the flowers that Neville had prepared bloomed, revealing the twinkling lights. A buffet of food that rivalled Hogwarts’ feasts appeared on long tables and everyone ate hungrily again, almost forgetting how much food they’d eaten before. Harry grinned as he saw Ginny and Luna sat off to one side, their hands entwined. He caught Ginny’s eye and winked, making them blush and turn back to Luna. He made a mental note to talk to Ginny about it the next day and ask how it had happened. His heart was full of love and joy. He turned around to grab some more food.  
“Potter.” He came face to face with the grey eyes he’d been trying to avoid all evening and his heart began to pound in his chest.  
“Malfoy.” He acknowledged, trying to act as calm and composed as the slightly taller man looked. His long fingers were delicately wrapped around a wine glass and he dipped his head in a slight nod before side stepping Harry. Harry watched him walk away, half wishing he would look back at him, half hoping he wouldn’t. 

Harry didn’t go to bed until the sun was nearly up the day after. The celebrations had gone on long into the night and he could feel himself falling to sleep where he stood. Ron and Hermione had gone to spend their first night as a married couple at their own bungalow, the place they would be living from then on. He pulled his clothes off as soon as he entered his room and dropped them into a pile on the floor. His bed felt like the comfiest thing in the world and he was asleep before his head had even hit his pillow, sprawled out and snoring. His couldn’t remember what he dreamed about that night, but grey eyes and soft blond hair lingered at the edges of his mind.


	7. The Dark Roast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a little while, writer's block is a bitch. 
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter and it's not particularly long, but it's kind of a bridge chapter and I'm hoping to have more up soon. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The next day people emerged slowly throughout the day. Harry woke up earlier than he thought he would and set about helping with the great tidy up operation. They all worked hard, wanting to have everything sorted as soon as possible. By five everything was spotless and by six everyone was sat around eating. A lot of people had gone home but the dismantling of the huts was a job for the day after. Harry’s body ached and he was exhausted, but the day before had been worth it. Ron and Hermione were still at their bungalow and he didn’t expect to see them for a few days. He found a spot under a shaded tree with a cold drink and closed his eyes for a second. 

He was woken by someone shaking him gently.   
“Harry, wake up.” He recognised the soft voice and as his eyes opened a gentle face and blonde hair came into view. Luna was smiling down at him. She sat next to him and offered him a cup of tea, which he gladly accepted.  
“What time is it?” He asked, completely bewildered.   
“It’s about eight thirty. Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m just tired. It feels like I’ve done a marathon.” Harry’s muscles felt tangled into knots and he had a headache that was niggling at the back of his skull.   
“Maybe you should have a nice bath.” Luna suggested “I know it normally helps Gin when they’ve been training.”  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Harry leaned back against the tree and took a sip of his tea. Some of the tension eased out of his shoulders. He closed his eyes again. The next time he woke up he was in bed. The clock on the wall said it was three in the morning and his head still hurt, but he was awake. He took something for his headache and tried to read for a while, but he kept getting distracted. The piece of folded up paper on the desk dragged his attention away from his book one time too many so he got up and settled himself at his desk. He thought for a while before starting his letter. He stretched out his shoulders and dug some paper out of his desk. When he’d finally found a pen, he began to write. 

“Dear Blaise,

I was told by Dean and Seamus about your ‘Silent partner’ business. I have the beginnings of an idea for a business, but I will be the first to admit that I have no idea what I’m doing with the business side of things. If we could set up a meeting to discuss whether you think my idea is viable, I would be very grateful.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter”

He wandered around the house looking for an owl to send the letter and found Pig asleep in the fruit bowl.   
“You’re meant to be nocturnal you silly bird.” Harry said fondly, stroking the small owl’s feathers before tying the note to him and sending him off. He’d never bought a new owl after losing Hedwig, but he guessed that he would probably have to get one at some point. He couldn’t borrow Pig forever, especially if he was going to move out to Gimmauld. He couldn’t believe that he was actually considering moving there, or setting up a salon, but when he thought about it, it seemed to make sense to him somehow. He sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and watched the sun come up. Ginny was the first person up, as they usually were. They liked to train early in the day because it wasn’t as warm.   
“Harry, not to sound horrible or anything, but you look like shit.”   
“Yeah, I’m not feeling great. I haven’t slept particularly well.” Ginny laid the back of their hand against Harry’s forehead.   
“You feel kinda warm and clammy. Go back to bed.” Harry shook their hand off and insisted that he was fine.   
“Whatever. Just don’t let mum see you like this. She’ll freak.” Ginny said and went out to train. Harry stared out of the window again. A letter came from Blaise at around nine that morning. Harry untied it from Pig’s leg and fed the overexcited bird a treat. Pig took the treat and nestled back down into the fruit bowl. 

“Dear Mr Potter,

Thank you for your letter. Unfortunately, I don’t have any openings right now, but one of my partners has a slot that you can take if you’re happy to work with someone else? 

He usually conducts his initial meetings at a coffee shop called ‘Fernandez & Wells’. The location is Fernandez & Wells, 1-3 Denmark St, West End, London, WC2H 8LP. I can arrange a meeting between the two of you to discuss your proposal if you wish. I believe he is free at two thirty tomorrow. If you are happy with this arrangement, please reply in the affirmative and I’ll get it all set up for you.

Yours sincerely,

Blaise Zabini”

Harry sent a letter back, replying that he would like to have the meeting with Blaise’s partner. He then dragged himself upstairs and ran himself a bath, adding in some of the muscle potion that Ginny used. It helped a little, and the steam seemed to relieve his headache somewhat too. He laid back and let the warm water was over him. His eyes drifted closed again and his mind was filled with the events from the past few days. It was so nice to see family and friends and he knew that he could count on them to support him and help him with what he wanted to do. He wondered what the meeting the next day would be like. He knew that it might stop his dream before it even started, and nerves churned his stomach. When he got out of the bath, he took a pepper up potion and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Ginny was right; he really did look terrible. A knock on the door made him jump and he exited the bathroom. Ginny was there.  
“You should go down and have something to eat. Mum’s fretting.” Ginny all but dragged him down the stairs and sat him in front of a plate of food. He ate, though he wasn’t hungry, thanked Molly and then excused himself. It was only six in the evening, but he was exhausted. He decided to try and sleep as much as he could before going to the meeting the next day. 

He slept fitfully that night and didn’t feel much better when he woke up the next morning. It was around eleven and he wanted to be there for two. He thought that he would floo to Grimmauld and then get the train to the coffee shop, which would take about twenty minutes. He decided to leave around one. He downed another pepper up potion and managed some toast. He was almost tempted to go back to bed for another hour, but he knew that would be a bad idea. Instead he jumped in the shower to see if the cold water would knock him out of his funk. It brightened him up a little, but he still had a headache and his muscles ached. He looked at himself in the mirror again and rubbed his face. His hair, as usual, was untameable, so he dried it carefully and then left it. Back in his room he began worrying about what to wear to such a meeting. He’d never done anything like it before. In the end he decided on a pale green polo shirt and soft grey chinos. When it was time for him to leave, he grabbed a light jacket and then floo’d to Grimmauld. 

It was just as he’d remembered it, only more dusty. He’d never really seen the potential in the house before. There were enough rooms that he could even rent one or two out if he wanted. Though he’d have to find a way to shut Mrs Black up once and for all, he realised as he walked through the hallway and she began to scream at him. He told her where to stick the troll leg umbrella stand and left the house. The air smelled different in London to The Burrow and he wondered if he’d ever get used to it if he moved there. It took him about ten minutes to get to the train station and by the time he’d bought his ticket it was around twenty past one. The 1:34 train came along, and he jumped on it. He wondered where he would be able to rent or buy a space to open his salon. He didn’t mind commuting, but he also supposed that he would be able to link the floos up in Grimmauld and the salon. He sighed and rubbed his temples. His headache was still there and it was getting worse. He knew if he just got through the meeting he would be able to get back and sleep for the rest of the day.

It was only a four minute walk to the coffee shop and he walked up to the counter to ask for Mr Zabini’s partner, as Blaise had told him to in one of his letters. The barista pointed to one of the corners of the shop where a man was sat hunched over some papers. Stands of blond hair were falling into his eyes and he pushed them back.   
“Your 2:30 is here, Sir.’ The barista told the man. He looked up to where Harry was stood, and his grey eyes widened in surprise. Blaise clearly hadn’t told him who his 2:30 appointment would be. He stood up and extended a hand as Harry walked towards him, taking in his dark grey suit and plum coloured shirt, which he wore open slightly with no tie.   
“Mr Potter. What a pleasure.” Harry tried to hide his own surprise and held out a hand. He shook the other man’s hand, taking in how soft the skin was. They stepped away from one another and Malfoy’s lips looked as though they wanted to form themselves into the smirk that he usually had reserved specifically for Harry.   
“Would you like a coffee, Mr Potter? Their dark roast is simply delectable.” Malfoy motioned toward a seat, offering it to Harry, but before he could properly register what was happening the floor was racing towards his face and the whole world turned to black. Grey eyes and the feeling of floating tugged at the edges of Harry’s consciousness, but he couldn’t drag himself back from the warm darkness.


	8. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going off canon slightly here with the next generation kids, please forgive me for that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Harry’s head hurt. He felt nauseous, his muscles were screaming and he was laid in a puddle of his own sweat. Panic made him able to force his eyes open and he looked around for Malfoy, wondering what he’d done to him, but the motion made it feel like the world was spinning. His heart was racing, as though he’d just been sprinting.   
“Calm down Harry, you’re alright.” The soft French accent calmed him somewhat, and Fleur laid a cool cloth on his forehead.   
“What’s wrong with me?” He managed to rasp out. His throat was dry and scratchy.  
“You have the Flu, a bad flu, but you’re okay.” She reassured him.   
“But Malfoy…”  
“Malfoy carried you into The Burrow in his arms. You should be thanking Mr Malfoy, not blaming him. You’re sick Harry. You need fluids and lots of rest before you go exciting yourself.” Harry nodded his head and accepted the drink that she offered him. It was vile, but he drank it anyway. His muscles and head instantly felt a little better. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips.   
“What time is it?” Harry asked. Fleur informed him that it was a little past five and told him he should eat something. He nodded again, promising her that he’d try. She smiled at him and walked out of the room, glancing back at him before she left. 

Ginny came up not long after with some chicken soup made by Molly and some bread. He managed some of it, but he still had a very small appetite. He placed the bowl on the side and turned to Ginny.  
“So, you and Luna, eh?” He managed a small smirk.  
“Yeah. I told her. I nearly passed out I was so nervous. She just laughed in that way that she does and hugged me.”  
“The great Ginny Weasley, nervous. I never thought I’d see the day.”  
“You know, you’re not too ill for me to give you a slap.” Harry laughed lightly.   
“But seriously Gin, I’m super happy for you.” They smiled a genuine smile.  
“Well let’s talk about you, Mr Potter. Swooning so Mr Malfoy had to sweep you off your feet and rescue you. I never thought The Chosen One would play the damsel in distress to get a guy.” Harry felt himself blushing furiously, his heart racing.   
“I did not. I’m ill Gin.  
“Or did you just faint at how gorgeous he looks? I mean it should be illegal for a man to wear a shirt so that it shows so much perfect, pale flesh.” Harry rolled his eyes, swatting at Ginny. “You can’t deny it Harry, he’s hot.”  
“Well yeah, I have eyes. But it’s Malfoy.” Ginny laughed, shaking her head at Harry.  
“Dude, you’ve been obsessed with him since I’ve known you.”   
“That’s not true. I only took an interest because the git was always up to something.” Ginny laughed again.  
“Whatever you say, Harry.” Harry was going to argue more, but he yawned instead. “I’m going to take this food downstairs, try and get some more sleep.” Ginny told him, grabbing the bowl as they stood up. He watched her leave and tried not to think about what they’d been saying. Instead he wondered about Ron and Hermione and what they’d been doing since the wedding. It had already been three days. He supposed they were still settling into their new house. 

Sleep soon claimed Harry again and his dreams were strange. He dreamt he was flying on a broom and he was looking for something. He assumed it was the snitch. He kept looking behind him, as though he was expecting someone to come chasing after him, but no one was there. He set his eyes on the target again. Where was that damned gold ball? His attention was caught again by a flash of silvery white just behind him. He whirled around and Malfoy was flying inches away from him. He smelled like coffee and leather and fresh, crisp linen. Harry wanted to stuff his face into Malfoy and breathe him in. Malfoy was ear to ear with him now and he could practically feel the electricity jumping between them. And then Malfoy was in front of him, long hair flowing behind him in the wind. A waft of apple caught Harry’s nose and somehow it made perfect sense that Draco bloody Malfoy used apple scented shampoo. Harry saw the snitch. He tried to fly faster but he couldn’t get past Malfoy, who was annoyingly flying at a leisurely pace in front of him. He willed his broom faster, closer, and suddenly it obliged. Harry smashed into Malfoy and could feel and smell and almost taste the other man. They both fell down towards the ground, Harry trying desperately to grab hold of the other man before they hit the ground.

His body jerked violently as his eyes flew open. Hermione was sat beside him looking worried.  
“Harry, you look dreadful.” She remarked, passing him a glass of water. “Here, drink some of this.”  
“Thanks.” He greedily gulped at the water; his throat felt like a desert. His head and muscles felt somewhat better though. “How are you Mrs Granger?”  
“I’m okay. Me and Ron have been decorating at the bungalow. Molly invited us round for dinner today and that’s when we found out you were ill. I’m kind of annoyed that no one thought to tell us before.”  
“People only really found out today Hermione. I went for a meeting and collapsed. But it’s fine, Fleur says it’s just the flu. I should be over it in a few days. Hopefully before she has the baby.” Harry told Hermione about what had happened that day and all about his plans for opening the salon. She told him that she thought it was a fantastic idea and offered her help for when he needed to decorate or help in coordinating things. She was back at work soon, but her and Ron were always happy to help. He thanked her and they chatted more about what had been happening since the wedding.   
“Hermione, why was Malfoy at your wedding?” He asked.   
“Well, he was there as Pansy’s plus one. They live together so it made sense that she would bring him. Harry felt his heart sinking and he couldn’t quite figure out why. Of course Pany and Malfoy were together. They had been throughout most of school and it made sense that they would continue their relationship now. Hermione gave him and odd sort of look and laid her hand on his forehead. She made sure he took his medication before she left and by the time she went, it was half past nine and his eyes were weary again. He let himself slip into a more comfortable sleep. This time he couldn’t remember any of the dreams he had. 

He awoke the next day to the sounds of people rushing about the house. Ginny ran into his bedroom and flung the door open.  
“Hey Harry, how you feeling today? Fleur’s having her baby!” The words all came out in a big rush and he sat up quickly. It didn’t make his head spin as much as it had the previous day, and he supposed that was a good sign. “Dad’s talking her and Bill to the hospital now.”  
Harry decided to try and get out of bed and, while he was sill a bit wobbly on his feet, he managed it. He gave Fleur a hug before she left and she smiled sweetly at him. Bill looked nervous as he carried the hospital bag out to the car. Harry had a small amount of breakfast and a cup of tea, which tasted amazing. He felt better than he had done in days. He didn’t know what kind of potion Fleur had given him, but it was definitely working. Ginny went outside to train, and Molly paced the house, tidying things that didn’t really need tidying. Harry sat looking absentmindedly out of the window. He couldn’t seem to shake the image of Malfoy out of his head. He couldn’t deny that the other many was gorgeous. He was slender and tall and his eyes seemed to see inside Harry. The way that his long fingers had wrapped delicately around the stem of his wine glass at the wedding made Harry’s heart race. But they didn’t get along. How could Harry work with him on such an important project when he both disliked and wanted to maul the other man. He would have to owl Blaise and ask him if he had anyone else to work with. He decided that he would do it the next day. 

Arthur came back from taking Fleur and Bill to the hospital and let Molly know that they would let them know when anything was happening, and then they could floo to see them. Ron and Hermione arrived not long after Arthur and Ron made them a chicken Salad for lunch, and a spiced tofu salad for Ginny. Harry took his potion and then ate most of his lunch. He was glad that his appetite was coming back, it was making him feel much better to have some energy. Ron seemed to be glowing with happiness and he pulled Harry to one side after they’d eaten.  
“Look mate, please don’t let anyone else know because I don’t want to take anything away from Bill and Fleur’s big day but me and Hermione have some news and we wanted you to be the first to know.” Ron was smiling so wide Harry was worried that his face would break. “We’re having a baby! Well, Hermione is having a baby. We found out the day before the wedding, she’s about seven weeks gone.”  
“That’s amazing news!” Harry hugged his friend tight. He was so full of joy for them and he knew they would both be amazing parents. He knew that Bill and Fleur’s baby and Ron and Hermione’s baby would both have childhoods filled with love and family and it made Harry teary with happiness. They re-joined the rest of the group and say waiting no-so-patiently for the alert from Bill. They drank copious amounts of tea and ate scones that George and Angelina had brought. When the call finally came it was nearly six in the evening and they all floo’d over to the hospital. 

Fleur looked exhausted and Harry had never seen Bill look so proud in his entire life. The baby slept peacefully in his arms. She already had a mass white-blonde hair and her eyes were green in some lights and blue in others. They’d named her Victorie. It was no secret that Bill and Fleur had struggled to have a child; they’d been trying since their wedding, so the name was fitting. She was their little victory. The way that they both looked at her told Harry that she would get anything and everything she ever wanted. Fleur asked Harry if he’d been taking his medication and it struck him that, even though she’d just gone through one of the most physically difficult things she would ever go through, she was still concerned about him. He knew that certain members of the Weasley family had considered her selfish and stuck up when they’d first met her, but she wasn’t. Harry saw her as one of the most selfless and caring people he knew. They stayed for a while longer, each holding the baby. He saw the look in both Ron and Hermione’s eyes that was equal parts excited and terrified that they would have one in a matter of months. He felt completely surrounded by love and once again there was a feeling of apprehension about moving away from this comfort to live on his own. 

Back at The Burrow a great Eagle Owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter on the kitchen table. It was addressed to ‘Mr Potter’ in elegant handwriting.


	9. First Name Basis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W PTSD
> 
> I feel like I'm getting my writing mojo back a bit. Hopefully it;s going to stick around!

When they got back from the hospital Harry knew the only place he was going was to bed. It was nearly ten and he felt tired to his core. He took his potion and was asleep before his head had hit his pillow. When he opened his eyes again, everything was dark. He looked around and as his eyes adjusted, he noticed how small the space he was in appeared to be. There were three toy soldiers neatly lined up on a tiny shelf and he was sat on his bed. A feeling of loneliness welled up in him so profoundly that he though he was going to cry, but tears did not come. He heard a voice in the back of his head telling him that he was a silly boy, and that real men didn’t cry. He closed his eyes again, shutting them tight to block out the overwhelming darkness. When he opened them again, he was stood alone on a train platform. He felt lost and he realised that he had no-one to ask where to go. Everyone was avoiding him and getting on with their life. He tried to speak but no sound came out of his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut and opened them again. This time he was stood next to an archway, watching a tall, rugged man slip softly through the curtains. Harry tried to grab him, but his arms went through the man like smoke. He screamed, trying to let the world know how unfair it was. His eyes slid shut once more. He opened them defiantly, wanting to see the man one last time, but instead he just saw bodies. All around him laid the bodies of his friends and family. Remus, Tonks, Fred, his mum and dad, Dobby and Sirius were all staring glassy eyed up at him. He fell to his knees and beat the ground, shouting until his throat felt raw. Gentle but firm arms wrapped around him and pulled his face into their chest.

When he awoke, Ginny was cradling him, making soothing noises to try and calm him. He woke up screaming less and less, but it still happened, and when it did Ginny was nearly always there to help him. His heart began to slow after a while, and he wiped the tears away from his eyes.   
“Cup of tea in the kitchen?” Ginny always knew what he needed. He nodded, grabbed his glasses and they made their way downstairs. When they got into the kitchen Harry noticed the letter that was addressed to him on the table. He opened it carefully, scanning the beautiful writing.

“Mr Potter,

I hope you’re feeling somewhat better than you did at our last meeting. If you still wish to meet, we can either try again at the coffee shop, or I can travel to The Burrow and meet you there if you’re still feeling under the weather. I don’t usually travel to meet my clients but I’m willing to make an exception for you due to your illness. 

Fleur let me know that you had the flu. You really shouldn’t have made yourself more ill just to attend the meeting. I would have understood if you had postponed our meeting for a different date.

Get well soon, Mr Potter.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy”

Harry couldn’t work out whether the letter was genuine or if Malfoy was being sarcastic. He sighed and rubbed his temples, handing the letter to Ginny to read. He told her that he didn’t think he would be attending another meeting with Malfoy.   
“I don’t think I can face him after what happened. He’ll never let me live it down. And I don’t know if I’d be able to work with Malfoy even if I hadn’t fallen onto my face in front of him and had him carry me in his bloody arms back to The Burrow.”  
“From what I’ve heard,” Ginny replied, “Malfoy is actually incredibly professional. He hasn’t let past issues be a problem or stop him from working with individuals and doing a bloody good job too.”  
“But it’s Malfoy, Gin. What the hell is he doing with a job anyway?” Ginny frowned.  
“What would you think he’d be doing?” They asked.  
“I don’t know, flouncing around the manor being a pretentious twat.” Harry scowled.  
“You do realise that he lives in a two bedroom flat with Pansy right? I think Hermione said they lived above some coffee shop in London.” Ginny sighed. “Look Harry, you either work with Malfoy and get this idea off the ground and live the life you want, or you let the fact that it’s Malfoy ruin what you could have. You never know, maybe he’s grown up a bit since school.” Harry was slightly taken aback by Ginny’s tone, but he guessed they were right. He shouldn’t let old rivalries stand in the way of his happiness. He’d just have to maintain a professional relationship with Malfoy and only see him when it was absolutely necessary. He took a long drink from his mug of tea to avoid having to respond to Ginny. Harry’s silence was a perfect confirmation to Ginny that they were right. 

Harry felt much better that day, but he still took his potion as instructed by Fleur. She would be staying in the hospital for a few days for observations as a precaution because the baby had been born just over a week early, but they both seemed fine. His appetite was fully back, and he ate his breakfast outside while he watched Ginny train, giving them pointers here and there. Their try-outs were getting closer by the day and they’d taken some time off for the wedding and the birth of the baby, so they were on a very strict routine. It was still warm, and Harry lounged in the sun, enjoying the rays on his face. He watched the members of the Weasley household coming to and fro and decided that he should reply to Malfoy’s letter. He said goodbye to Ginny and went up to his room.

“Dear Mr Malfoy,

Thank you for your concern, I’m still not 100% but I am getting better. I think Fleur is a miracle worker with her Potions. It’s probably best if we meet at the coffee shop again as Fleur has just given birth so it’s somewhat hectic at The Burrow. 

If you let me know when you’re free, I’ll be there. My schedule isn’t particularly full at the minute.

Sincerely,

Harry”

Harry read over the letter a few more times before he sent it off with Pig. He made himself another cup of tea and settled down in the reading nook to half read-half nap and enjoy the sun coming through the window. He kept checking the sky, looking for signs of Pig. He was worried about the meeting with Malfoy, but he supposed Ginny was right. If Malfoy could be professional, so could he. He wondered who else Malfoy had worked with and what their experience of working with him was like. Ginny seemed to know a little bit about Malfoy’s work so he decided to ask them after they’d finished training. When the letter from Malfoy arrived, Harry’s stomach flipped a little. He read it quickly.

“Mr potter,  
I am free at one in the afternoon tomorrow. If you’re feeling up to it then we will meet then at the same coffee shop as last time. If you aren’t feeling up to it, please send an owl on the day and we can re arrange the meeting for a more suitable time and date. I’m sure you’re anxious to get the ball rolling with your idea and the sooner we can meet to discuss the basics, the sooner I can formulate some plans for you. 

Please also pass on my congratulations and best wishes to Fleur and Bill on the birth of their baby.

I hope you are well, 

Draco”

Harry stared at the letter for a while. The word ‘Draco’ stood out to him and made him feel weird. He’d signed his last letter to Malfoy ‘Harry’, but that was just out of habit. Had Malfoy signed his letter using his first name because Harry had done the same? Would Malfoy expect him to call him Draco? Or would they be ‘Mr Potter’ and ‘Mr Malfoy’ to one another? He supposed they would develop some familiarity with each other if they were going to be working together. He said the word out loud and it even felt weird on his tongue as he said it. He couldn’t ever imagine calling Malfoy ‘Draco’, especially not to his face. He sighed and shook his head, writing in his response that the next day would be fine, and he would see him then. 

When Ginny came back in from training, he asked who else Malfoy had worked with. Apparently he’d worked with Luna when she’d taken over the Quibbler to help her reform the business and make it work more smoothly. They’d since become friendly and went out for a drink occasionally. This eased Harry’s worried slightly, as Luna was a very good judge of character and, if she liked him and got on with him, he supposed he could too. Ginny said that they knew he’d worked with some other people and their businesses were all pretty successful so far and that eased his mind further. 

The rest of Harry’s day was spent lounging. While he didn’t feel particularly ill anymore, his energy levels weren’t very high, so he took the opportunity to rest, eat and drink tea. He spent a lot of time in the reading nook in the front room. It was one of his favourite places to be because he could alternate between reading, napping and watching the chickens out in the garden. It rained in the evening and he went out to a sheltered place and relished the feel and smell of freshness in the air. He hoped it was a sign of good change coming to him, even though he’d never really believed in omens or divination. When he went to bed, he slept much better. He couldn’t remember his dreams but they weren’t nightmares, and for that he was thankful.


End file.
